Phantom of the Hearts
by AuroranWings
Summary: -Poem- -AU- What if the NeoHeartless were real? What if they had been given thought? What if they needed souls to survive? The poem of a heartless that truly was taking hearts. -PG for some lines-


--This was inspired by taking a look at the NeoHeartless--who still scare the bajeepers outta me by the way--and the thought of 'what would they be if they were given thought, speech, and hearing?' Hope you like it. May or may not make a longer story about this MUCH later.

--I don't like to rhyme that much, so bits and pieces of this poem will have rhyming in it, while the others will not. Hope that doesn't get too confusing.

**--Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, or anything of Disney or Square-Enix. I simply own this poem, and the plot it contains.

--Enjoy.

* * *

'_Come with Me.__  
I'll make you warm.__  
I'll love you.__  
Just come with Me;__  
Forever, and some more.'_

She was told to stay indoors.  
She was told to keep the doors and windows locked.  
Why didn't she listen?  
Why did He have to knock?

_The Phantom of Hearts has visited again.__  
Another girl has been found,  
outside;__ dead._

But she couldn't help it.  
Finding the Black Rose left at her bedroom window,  
that past night.  
She had found it, and fondled it lovingly.  
She should have told someone, all right…

_He took her, __  
seduced her, __  
made her feel loved.__  
And then dropped her cold._

She didn't listen to the stories of the old wives' tale.  
The Phantom.  
What nonsense!  
She knew not the girls.  
That had been found.  
Their hearts and souls gone.  
They had once been loved.

'_His essence is of Shadow,'__  
They say, _  
'_His eyes glowing moons,'__  
They warned, _  
'_Stay far away from the Phantom of Hearts.'_

Loved by mothers, fathers, and friends.  
And unknowingly loved by one darker,  
than they could comprehend.  
The night was black,  
The sky cold.  
The night the Phantom came back.

_He seeks hearts to survive.__  
He seeks true love to hold.__  
He seeks someone who will not fade away;__  
And go._

She should have locked her window.  
She should have locked the door.  
Lest she be taken away by the one they all abhor.

_'Open the window… __  
Let Me in…__  
I will love you.__  
So please, let Me in…'_

It was like a trance, but so much more.  
She found herself opening the door.  
And without a word, she crept out of bed,  
To be embraced by the one they had said  
Would come.

'_Come with Me.__  
I'll make you warm.__  
I'll love you; all sincere__  
So please, won't you just come with Me;__  
Forever, and then some more.'_

Her eyes grew fuzzy,  
Her breath more quaint,  
As He took her away,  
To love, to hate

'_His eyes were like the moons…'__  
Had been her last thought,__  
As he cocked her head up to stare,__  
To gawk._

Her eyes were closing shut now,  
As her lips reached His.  
His eyes were the last living thing…  
To thought she would give

_'You came with Me…  
I made you warm.  
I loved you.  
Forever and more.'_

She collapsed to the ground,  
Her mind one of racing thoughts and stead.  
Then silent, at once,  
As the Phantom creature took her curled figure,  
Whispering in her ear;

_'You made the mistake,  
You paid the price,  
But look at the bright side...  
You won't make it twice.'_

The morning after they found her,  
Spiritless and gone.  
Her eyes glazed over,  
With carelessness and love  
Lying peacefully on top her bed,  
Clutching the black rose in her hand.

_So listen to the wives tale  
The Phantom is very real  
That the love he gives is naught but lies,  
And the hatred all so real._

_For the lovers of past years,  
Their eyes circling in his mind,  
Crying, 'What have you done?  
You had taken us from our lives!'_

The village of this land,  
Has always been cursed.  
With what you will ask?  
And with a sighing they will answer,  
'A Phantom of the Hearts.'

'_Come with Me.  
I'll make you warm.  
I'll love you; all sincere  
So please, won't you just come out with Me;  
Forever, and then some more?'_

_

* * *

_

--Please Review with all comments, constructive criticism appreciated. Flames are not. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
